


To Catch a Predator

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Auction, Desperation, Established Relationship, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Arthur, bottom!Merlin, implied bottom!arthur, implied top!Merlin, kinkalot 2020 bingo fill, magic is known, not between main characters, top!arthur, very brief implied/referenced rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur agrees to help a grieving mother receive justice but that means putting Merlin directly in the perpetrator's path. After the fiend is subdued, both Merlin and Arthur are desperate to erase the threat of anyone hurting/touching Merlin.Based on the Bingo Fill prompt "Auction".
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	To Catch a Predator

“No,” Arthur declared, ending the discussion before it even started. 

“Yes,” Merlin shot right back, not letting Arthur ruin their best chance at getting this fiend. 

“No,” Arthur growled, advancing towards Merlin, hoping that, just this once, Merlin would respond to the intimidation tactic. “Not a chance.” 

“No one else can do it!” Merlin shouted right into Arthur’s face, not backing down. Merlin saw Arthur digging in his heels and changed his approach. “It’s not like I want to do it,” Merlin placated, running a calming hand along Arthur’s stubborn jaw. “But this is the only way.” 

“Fuck.” 

The knights were all in position, ready for Merlin’s signal, but Arthur refused to let Merlin out of his sight for as long as possible and loomed in the back of the hall in a disguise Leon had devised, blending in with the servants. He regretted this course of action already and the auction hadn’t even started yet. 

When the auctioneer finally called for the attention of the seated nobles, Arthur thought he was going to be sick. 

Virgins were presented and bid on, tough, muscled men for those who liked a little more spice, pronounced the auctioneer, experienced women for a son’s first encounter, and inexperienced boys looking for a Master. 

It was in this last category that Merlin fell into and Arthur had to curl his hands into fists to stop himself from stomping over to the raised dais Merlin had walked onto and haul him away from all the covetous eyes upon him. 

Leon had styled Merlin as well, making him appear as irresistible to their quarry as possible. He wore a thick, leather cuff around his neck, stark against his pale, white throat, mimicking the look of a ring of bruises. Merlin’s usually confident movements were replaced by timid hitches as he approached the edge of the dais and floated his hands hesitantly around the hem of his shirt. 

“Take it off,” one of the bidders shouted as the auctioneer started the bidding at an insulting 5 pence. 

“Show us the merchandise, boy,” another sneered. “I want to know what my coin is getting me.” 

Fists were no longer enough as these noblemen bid to bed his Merlin and Arthur had to dig his nails into his thighs to keep from charging forward as Merlin slowly, tentatively, lifted his shirt above his head. He started to tremble as his hands moved to the waistline of his trousers and if Arthur hadn’t seen him practice this very action in preparation for this auction, he would’ve sworn that Merlin was terrified. 

The price for Merlin was quickly increasing, almost doubling when Merlin’s trousers hit the wood planks he was standing on, revealing his thin, breakable-looking frame and the cock ring preventing him from getting hard, glinting gold amongst black curls. 

With grim satisfaction, Arthur noted that their foe was one of the more determined bidders, driving the price even higher as Merlin followed the orders shouted to him and lifted up his penis to showcase his balls, turned and bent over, thrusting out his arse, and prying his cheeks apart to expose his entrance. As planned, Merlin let out a little, but audible, whimper at this point, his body shaking like he was crying, and the auction was done; their prey had taken the bait and purchased Merlin. As a service the auction provided, both buyer and bought retired to another section of the keep. 

When the signal finally came, Arthur was vicious in his strides through the corridors, wishing he would encounter some enemy or opponent that he could slash and pommel even though they had chosen this course of action specifically to avoid that. 

Arthur and the knights charged into the room the orbs of light had led them to, to find the reprehensible rapist unconscious on the floor and Merlin, wrapped in a sheet, sitting on the bed. 

“Take him away,” Arthur ordered his knights, who were quick to comply, knowing what was about to happen next. 

“Did he touch you?” Arthur asked darkly as he advanced towards Merlin, who shucked the concealing sheet. 

“He thought he stuck a finger in me but it was an illusion,” Merlin answered and Arthur was on him, claiming Merlin’s lips in a fierce kiss, spreading Merlin’s legs to accommodate the thrust of his body. Merlin was just as impatient, vanishing Arthur’s clothes in a flash of gold. 

“You ready,” Arthur more demanded than asked. Another flash of gold was his answer and in swift movements Arthur lifted Merlin’s legs to brace them against his broad shoulders, lined up his cock, and thrust into Merlin in one hard strike until Merlin had taken him in completely. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur’s head and captured his lips as his body accepted Arthur with pleasure. 

Arthur didn’t wait for Merlin to adjust, pulling out and whipping forward, matching his groans with Merlin’s as he forsook finesse for brutality and appreciation for desperation. 

The slaps of Arthur pounding into Merlin and their ragged gasps filled the room where a vile creature had planned to take Merlin away from Arthur and Arthur adjusted his grip so that he held up his weight on one hand so he could place the tip of his fingers at Merlin’s entrance and feel the slick glide of his cock as he thrust into Merlin. 

Merlin, still reeling from the degrading, deadly plans his “owner” had spewed at him as they made their way to this chamber, was just as desperate; he needed Arthur’s touch to sear straight through him to his core. 

Moving his legs off Arthur’s shoulders and around his waist, Merlin purposefully provoked Arthur by attempting to flip them, clenching around Arthur’s cock deep inside him. With a growl, Arthur slammed Merlin back onto the bed, replacing only one of Merlin’s legs onto his shoulder and changed the angle of his thrusts, reaching that spot deep in Merlin that made him see stars. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said in warning and Merlin laughed in delight as Arthur’s whole body slid against his. 

Feeling himself get close, Arthur placed a possessive hand around Merlin’s leaking cock and pumped in time with his frantic thrusts. Merlin came with a shout and Arthur followed a few thrusts later. He collapsed on top of a sweaty Merlin as they tried to catch their breaths, seeking solace from the other by running their hands over the other’s body, reassuring themselves the other was safe and whole. 

After an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues languidly meeting, it was time to go and return their captured foe to the mother who had petitioned Arthur to bring her justice for what this “Lord” had done to her son. 

“When we get back home,” Merlin said hotly as they helped each other dress. “It’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this fic :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
